


Tequila Sunrise

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Dean gets in a little over his head at Sam and Eileen's Stag and Doe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 132





	Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Banshee for making me laugh as my beta, as always!
> 
> A/N: For those unfamiliar with the term, a Stag and Doe is a pre-wedding party, often used as a fundraiser for the couple with games, a cash bar, tickets for admittance, etc.

The rental hall was thumping with music and laughter as Dean staggered to the bar, weaving past steadier patrons and guests. Leaning heavily on the wood, he flashed a grin at the dark-haired bartender. 

"Hey there, gorgeous, can'I get 'nother shot of tequila?"

Blue eyes bored into him with ease, pinning him to the spot and making his mouth water.

“I dunno, think you can handle it?” The deep, raspy voice held more than a hint of teasing, and Dean eyed the bartender up and down.

“I think I can handle anythin’ you care to give me, handsome.”

A low, warm chuckle sent a shiver down his spine, and Dean fought not to squirm under the piercing blue stare that was even now undressing him.

“With lime, right?”

“You bet. Gonna do a shot with me this time?” Dean flirted, and pouted as the bartender shook his head even as he slid a shot glass filled with tequila and a lime wedge balanced on top across the counter to Dean.

“Not while I’m working, no. Maybe when I get off,” he taunted, and Dean flushed at the phrasing as much as the alcohol he’d already consumed.

Licking his lips salaciously, he dragged his gaze over the bartender from head to foot in a deliberately slow stare. “When you get off, huh? I can help with that.”

The bartender laughed, and passed him a bottle of water. “Drink that, before you’re no use to anyone. This  _ is  _ your brother’s Stag and Doe, remember?”

“Oh shit!” Dean spun away from the bar and looked around for the moose. Spotting him across the way, swaying next to Eileen, he made his way over and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Sammy!”

“Dude, you’re drunk,” Sam exclaimed, probably much louder than he meant to, but he’d been matching Dean shot for shot, and there had been all those toasts as well… 

“Shaddup, you--you’re drink. Drunk.” Dean beamed at his younger brother, proud of the brilliant insult. Eileen was grinning at them both, and he turned to her and whispered. “Sorry he’s such a lightweight!”

“I am not, jerk!” Sam gave him a bitch-face, and Dean wondered how he’d heard.

“Bitch,” he replied reflexively, then looked around. “What was I doin’?”

“Getting us more tequila!” Eileen instructed with a laugh, and Dean spun on his heel, marching back to the bar despite the way the floor kept dipping under his feet.

“Cas, time for your break!” the short blond bartender was saying just as Dean returned, and Dean grinned. Claiming the bottle of water that still sat sealed on the bar’s surface, he chugged it down and tossed the bottle into the closest recycling bin. He grabbed Cas’ hand and tugged him around to the customer side of the bar.

“Gonna do a shot with me now, Cas?” he teased, and Cas rolled his eyes. 

“Just because I’m on break doesn’t mean I’m not at work. No drinking and serving alcohol.” Dean pouted, then ran his tongue over his lower lip, counting it as a victory when Cas tracked the movement with hungry eyes.

“You got fifteen minutes, Cassie, make the most of it!” The blond shouted, and Dean grabbed Cas by the hand and dragged him off to the bathroom. 

Slamming the door and locking it behind them, they fell on each other ravenously, kissing and biting, Cas’ hands clutching at Dean’s back and sliding down to grab his ass even as Dean rocked against him, pulling at Cas’ hair. Low desperate moans filled the room as Cas pinned him to the door by his wrists above their heads.

“Stay!” Cas ordered in a low growl, then let go of his hands and sank down to his knees in front of him. Making short work of Dean’s fly, he dragged his jeans down around his ankles and nuzzled at his boxer-briefs, the cotton straining over his cock. Dean let out a soft whimper as Cas reached in and wrapped a large, warm hand around it, the thumb sliding just so over the slit and dragging precome down the length to smooth the way. “Gonna come in those for me? Or should I suck you down?”

“Fuck, Cas, you’ve got a dirty mouth!” Dean gasped, adrenaline coursing through his veins and sobering him up quickly. His hands found the coat hook on the back of the door and he held on for dear life as Cas pulled down his underwear and wrapped his lips around his cock.

“You wanted me to do shots,” Cas murmured, his voice a husky purr. “Maybe later, but I gotta work on my technique, right? First you lick…” And his tongue darted out and licked a stripe down Dean’s cock from the head to the root, again and again until he was sopping wet. “Then you swallow…” 

Before Dean knew what was happening, Cas deepthroated him, taking him down to the base and swallowing around the head of his cock, his hand fondling his balls, tugging on them gently even as Dean bit on his own fist to keep from crying out.

Cas popped off with a sexy grin, his lips pink and swollen, wet with spit and precome. “Then you suck.” And he dove back down, hollowing his cheeks and adding a sucking pressure as he pulled back, over and over until Dean’s hands dropped to his hair and pulled him in, fucking into his throat again and again. He couldn’t hold back any longer and profanity tumbled from his mouth as he came, shuddering hard.

“Oh fuck, Cas, baby, fuck, so good, that mouth, so fuckin’ good, take it all, baby,  _ fuck!” _

Cas surged to his feet and kissed Dean deeply, snowballing the bitter-salty come back and forth until Cas swallowed. Bending to pull Dean’s boxer-briefs up over his hips, he straightened to kiss him again. Reaching into the pocket of Dean’s jeans, he fished out Baby’s keys.

“You’re way too drunk to drive, sweetheart. I’ll take you home.” And he reached past as Dean was still zipping up his fly to unlock the door. Moving past with a wink, Cas was looking thoroughly debauched and his voice was a register lower than it had been ten minutes earlier. Outside the door was a line of faces, some amused, some irritated; and Dean flushed brilliantly red as he realised they’d heard him getting blown in the men’s room. 

Sammy was gonna kill him.

***

Sammy didn’t kill him, but only because he was busy making out with Eileen outside, as evidenced by swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and artfully dishevelled hair on both when they returned. Dean greeted them at the bar with a round of tequila which was passed across with a wink from Cas, and Dean fought back a blush as the other man rubbed a thumb over his chapped lower lip as though wiping something away.

“Dean! Dean, I’m so happy!” Sam slurred, listing dangerously to the side, and Dean quickly caught him before he could fall.

Dean turned to Eileen and grinned. “You guys are getting a cab, right?” he asked, and she nodded. 

“Damn right you are,” said the second bartender, catching Eileen’s eye and passing over a bottle of water for Sam. 

“Alright, time for embarrassing party games!” Dean decreed, and Sam groaned even as Eileen laughed and hauled him over to the dance floor where two chairs were set up.

***

Hours later, Dean was chatting with some of Sam’s coworkers at a table when two shots of tequila were placed in front of him. He grimaced, but turned and took one.

“You don’t have to, but I’m off work now…” Cas murmured, and Dean fired him a cocky smile. 

“M’fine.”

“Yes, you are,” Cas replied, taking Dean’s arm and twisting his palm up. Licking a broad swath over his wrist, he sprinkled salt over Dean’s pulse and licked it off, then fired back the tequila and bit into the lime. Dean felt all the blood go rushing southward, and tossing back his own shot straight, he pulled Cas into a deep, demanding kiss.

“Let’s get outta here.”

They said their farewells, and Dean led Cas out to his Impala where Cas pinned him to the door, kissing him desperately until he was whining deep in his throat.

“You said you could take anything I cared to give you. That still true, hot-shot?” Cas teased, and Dean groaned, mouthing over Cas’ throat and nibbling down to his collarbone.

“Fuck, Cas, take me home and then take me!”

Cas reached down and opened the door at his hip, tugging him against his body and then pushing him into the passenger seat. Dean watched with wide eyes as Cas circled Baby’s front bumper and slid in behind the steering wheel, looking at home in a way that was undeniably sexy.

Cas drove them through town confidently, pulled up in front of a tidy two-storey, then reached over and stroked a gentle hand down Dean’s cheek. 

“Let’s get inside, we’ll see how it goes,” he murmured, his voice low and fond.

“I know exactly where I want it to go, sweetheart,” Dean flirted, reaching over and groping Cas clumsily.

Cas slid out of the car with a soft laugh and walked around to help Dean find his feet. Dean swayed at his side and stumbled to the front door, clutching at Cas and nuzzling at his throat. Cas led him inside and helped him with his leather jacket, then stooped to unlace his boots.

“M’not that drunk,” Dean protested, but decided not to fight him. The look he got was amused.

“I know exactly how much you’ve had to drink tonight, gorgeous. You are very drunk. C’mon. Tylenol, water, bed.”

“Cassss…” Dean whined as he was pulled up the stairs. “Want you to fuck me.”

“Mmm, I’ll bet. I’m not willing to risk the new sheets though if you throw up in the middle of it. Let’s see how frisky you’re feeling in the morning.”

Dean pouted and tried to pull Cas into a deep kiss, but Cas kept it gentle and slow and even as he undressed Dean and sat him down on the king-sized bed. Walking to the bathroom, he threw Dean a wink and closed the door behind him. Dean swayed for a minute, then fell over on the pillow and closed his eyes.

***

Dean woke the following day feeling like death. He cracked one eye open reluctantly and groaned as the morning sunshine pierced his skull, making him whimper and slam his eyes shut again.

“So, is this what they refer to as a tequila sunrise?” came an amused voice from the bedroom doorway, and Dean opened his eyes just long enough to fire a deadly glare at the intruder on his quiet morning. “I told you to take something and drink some water…”

“Could we save the ‘I told you so’s’, babe?” Dean complained, even his own voice too loud, setting his pulse pounding in his temples. “Fuck, why did I drink so much?”

“You were bound and determined to keep up with Sam, who according to the text from Eileen this morning, is in the same condition as you are.” Cas crossed the room quietly and with a quiet clink set a mug on the nightstand. “C’mon, coffee, water and Tylenol, then a shower.”

“Who decided it was a good idea to have brunch the day after the stag and doe?” Dean whined, and Cas chuckled mercilessly.

“I believe it was you who said bacon and pancakes would be a good way to soak up the liquor, for those who couldn’t hold it.”

Dean glared up at Cas, then levered himself up to a sitting position. “I hate you.”

“I know. That’s why you married me. We’ve got an hour, and if you’re good I’ll take you up on that offer when we get home.”

“What offer?” Dean stared up at Cas in consternation, half of the previous evening a blank. “What did I offer, Cas?” 

Cas merely smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Over 18? Join us on Discord's [ Profound Bond ](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
